Same Old, Same Old
by blondelalonde
Summary: This is what happens when I have an idea for an OC and it's four in the morning. MIGHT CONTINUE. R&R Rated T for Teen for Language EdwardxOC
1. Chapter 1

**FMA Fan Fiction. I do not own any characters unless stated. There is one of my OC's though. Read and Review! Thank you~**

"WHERE IS WINRY?!" The Full Metal Alchemist yelled, slamming his automail fist on the desk of The Corneal Mustang. "Calm down, Full Metal." The man said in a terrifyingly calm tone. Winry, Edward's childhood friend, had been kidnapped by a copycat of the original Berry the Butcher. "20 are dead. Four more went missing, including Ms. Rockbell." Hawkeye said, standing next to the sitting Mustang. "Four?!" Ed repeated frantically. "Yesterday it was three!"

Not even waiting for a reply, the blonde pulled on his red coat once more and stormed out, leaving the suit of armor behind. "B-brother! Where are you going?" He heard Alphonse shout. "Stay here Al! I'll be back soon!" _With Winry._

It was now dark. And Ed had looked in every place there was, except one. The old hang out to the real Berry the Butcher. He slowly made his way there.

Inside, Winry could hear agonizing screams of another girl near her. The blonde had not a scratch on her, for she was bait. But the others, all dead. All but one. "STOP! NO! PLEASE! HELP!" The unknown brunette screamed and pleaded for her life to be saved. The man already pulled off her automail arm, and one of her automail legs. Her blue eyes were wide with fear. "PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE STONE!" She wailed at the man, lying through her teeth. She was good at it, lying. "Be quiet you little bitch!" He shouted, throwing a punch that knocked her out almost instantly. Hearing silence, Winry only started to cry. Did he kill the only other living girl? Was she next? Dangling from the ceiling, Winry kept her eyes shut tight, hoping someone would be there to help her. When was Ed coming to save the day? The real question was; was Ed coming to save her?

The alchemist heard the screams three blocks away. He cursed under his breath and broke into a run. The screams didn't sound familiar, but it could be Winry. Just maybe, she was okay. Just maybe..she was safe. He ran into the warehouse, unprepared to what he was about to face. Hanging bodies dangled by their wrists on the ceiling. All dead. Mustang lied. There were more that four missing! There was at least ten human bodies mixed in with the animal bodies. "WINRY! ARE YOU IN HERE?!" He called the mechanics name over and over, hoping to hear even a whisper

The blonde heard her name and screamed. "EDWARD! ED!" By this time, the man was far enough away from the brunette, so she could try to break free once more. She pulled down with immense force, and fell to the ground after the chains gave in. Her blue eyes scanned the room around her, for more survivors, and for her automail. There! Her other leg! But…Where the hell was her arm?! She dragged herself to the metal leg that she designed, and prepared herself for the pain she was about to feel.

With a sharp exhale, she attached it to her stump. "ACK!" She whimpered before trying to stand. She fell, and tried again. Success! At least she could walk… But she needed the arm. She heard more screaming. A male voice and a female one. Running to the closest source, the female, she stopped in front of Winry. "Shh! Stay quiet." The brunette, Sammy, whispered to the girl. "It's okay!" She fiddled with the chains before making them fall, along with the girl. "Sorry about that..Now go! Go!" Winry's watering blue eyes filled with slight confuson. Where the heck was that girls other arm?! And…Can she kiss the person who designed her legs?

The blonde nodded before running through the hanging corpses, and then running into the arms of her childhood friend. The brunette stayed behind, oblivious to the man behind her. Spinning on her heels, she faced her kidnapper with narrowed eyes. Time to ask the questions. In a swift movement, she pulled him off of the ground, his weapon falling out of his grip; along with his pride. "Why do you want to know about the stone?!" She screamed at him, hoping the other girl got away. No answer. "TELL ME!"

Relief filled the state alchemist as he hugged his close friend back, ready to kill whoever took her. But…What was that screaming? Was another person still alive? He asked Winry. She nodded. "Yeah…Sh-She saved me; told me to get out of here…I don't know why she stayed." It seemed like someone was finally catching on; sirens were heard not to far away. "Stay here.." Ed muttered quietly. "I'll be back. I promise." He wanted to go save that other person; and then kill the guy who took Winry.

**WOW THIS SUCKS. IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING HERE AND I JUST FINISHED WRITING THIS. I'LL POST IT LATER. WOW. OKAY. SHOULD I CONTINUE IT AND MAKE IT BETTER? MEH. R AND R PLEASE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys you persuaded me to continue... I love you all for following and reviewing like omg. You're all awesome. Since this isn't a four A.M. second chapter, it'll be better. /JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I TYPED UP LIKE A TWO THOUSAND WORD SECOND CHAPTER AND MY COMPUTER SPAZZED AND IT DELETED IT LIKE FUCK. BUT THIS WILL BE BETTER THAN THE FIRST I PROMISE!/ Here we go~**

****"You have one last chance." The unknown brunette growled. "What do you have to do with the stone?!" She hissed the last word out, like it was evil; which in fact, it was.

Ed had been running through the hanging meat to the back of the factory, where the man and the other girl was. MAN how big was this fucking warehouse?! It was like some sort of hallway in a nightmare that never ended! The alchemist skidded to a halt when, finally, the two figures came into his sight. They were shouting about something. He could only make out a few words, and one of which, was the word _stone._ His body froze for a quick second. The brunette only looked like a little kid, but she was in fact, the same age as Edward, so why in God's name was she talking about something as sinister as the Stone?

The girl, Samantha, basically shook with sheer anger. How dare this person in her grip kidnap her and torture her about something that he probably knew nothing of?! Her free hand balled in and out of fists before she made up her mind. In a swift movement, she knelt down, still holding the man up, and picked up the sharp knife that he initially dropped.

Sammy twirled the blade tauntingly between her fingers with her free hand, eyeing the man intently. "I know what you've done." She hissed through grounded teeth. "You've killed so many innocent women, so many women connected by one thing. They were all alchemists."

She stopped twirling the knife and stared at it for a long while before speaking. "You had your chance to come clean. You had your chance to tell me why. But you didn't speak up. Now it's too late." Her heavy gaze lifted to the man's face. A light smirk fell upon her lips. "Scum like you don't deserve to live. But that's one thing we have in common."

Ed had watched the whole thing take place from afar, not wanting to get in the way of the girl who seemed so angry. But then he realized what she was planning.

Samantha was planning to kill him. Ed couldn't let that happen! Though, he wanted to kill the murderer himself, he was military! He couldn't just let some random girl come along and kill who ever she pleased. Both Edwards real, and automail fists clenched over and over as he thought. With a deep breath, he brought his plan into action.

With two large strides, he was next to the girl in only a moment, and just in time of course. Sammy had brought the knife to the guys throat, and if he was a second too late, he would have that guys blood on his hands. His fist clenched at his side before he drew back, and before Samantha had time to realize that Ed was there, he punched her right in the jaw. Since it was his automail fist that had punched the girl, she hit the floor like lead.

The man looked down at the girl, surprised. But before he could even thank Edward, a bullet went straight through his head. Edward spun on his heel to see Hawkeye standing behind Mustang, her gun drawn and it's mouth smoking, like it had just been shot. Winry stood behinfd the two military personel, Hawkeye's jacket draped over shoulders, shaking violently.

Only three words came from the smirking Flame Alchemists lips, before turning away from the bloody scene.

"Nice work, Fullmetal."


End file.
